Fat Bastard (Austin Powers)
as Fat Bastard]] Fat Bastard is a fictional character in the second and third films in the Austin Powers films. He is a morbidly obese henchman hailing from Scotland. Fat Bastard serves Dr. Evil in his quest to defeat Austin Powers. The character is portrayed by Mike Myers. His name represents the way he looks and presents him in a bad way; he literally is a fat bastard. Characteristics His extreme size (1 metric tonne according to Dr. Evil) endows Fat Bastard with extreme strength, as exhibited by his prowess in the Sumo ring in Goldmember. He shares the same moniker as the alleged New England underboss for the Patriarca crime family, Carmen Nunzio, who is referred to by criminal associates as "Fat Bastard" for weighing over three hundred pounds. Fat Bastard is noted for his foul temper, his emotional monologues that end with a frequent flatulence, his vulgar manners, and his unusual eating habits. These go as far as to include a cannibalistic taste for human infants and dwarves, which he gluttonously calls, "The other, other white meat." In Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me, he boasts that he once ate a baby, and tries to refuse Dr. Evil's money for his services in exchange for getting to eat Mini-Me. Mike Myers has jokingly said that it took about 64 hours to transform into Fat Bastard's body. He is also noted for having a habit of delivering a heartfelt speech, and thoroughly ruining the moment with a rather long and loud fart immediately thereafter. Appearances Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me ]]Fat Bastard had stolen Austin's mojo in 1969, leaving Austin impotent in 1999. After seducing and sleeping with Fat Bastard, secret agent--and Austin's ally--Felicity Shagwell (Heather Graham) places a homing device in his anus. However, the device is ineffective, lost and left in a toilet before he returns to Dr. Evil's island. Fat Bastard often declares himself "dead sexy" but he is really hiding his true feelings of rejection from society. During an assassination attempt against Austin and Felicity in 1999, Fat Bastard dresses as a UPS parody delivery man and literally breaks in through the front door. Fat Bastard has an emotional breakdown, tearfully confessing "I eat because I'm unhappy, and I'm unhappy because I eat. It's a vicious cycle. Now if you'll excuse me, there's someone I need to get in touch with and forgive: meself," after which he passes a very extended and potent bout of flatulence. He then adds that "Sorry, I farted.. it's a long road ahead." He changes his mind and attempts to kill Austin and Felicity. Felicity (barefoot) incapacitates him with a kick to his left groin and testicle. He covers himself and groans "oh, right in the mommy-daddy button", after which he falls forward unconscious. His fall shakes the room. Austin Powers in Goldmember In the next film, Fat Bastard leaves Dr. Evil's employ and relocates to Japan. There he becomes a sumo wrestler and, despite trying to go straight, he still carries out the odd job for Dr. Evil. Eventually, by the end of Austin Powers in Goldmember he has lost his excessive weight, crediting it to the Subway diet. However, he points out that he still has a lot of excess skin, further noting the resemblance of his neck to a vagina. On the film audio commentary, Mike Myers says that Fat Bastard probably will not stay thin (as 'Thin Bastard,' as he called him) and would most likely return to his overweight state. Austin Powers in Goldmember DVD commentary Popular Culture and DirecTV commercial Beginning in June 2006, this character was in a DirecTV commercial with Mini-Me. The plot was that he was talking about how Mini-Me was looking good to eat, like in the movies (see above). Mini-Me thinks that he is crazy. He also uses two of his lines from the movie. His famous line in this commercial is "Come on, get in my belly!" Reception In reviews for the movie in the newspapers, film critic Roger Ebert referred to him as "We can't even say his name!", while others called him "Obese Illegitimate Child." The mass retail action figures sold of the character had the name "Fat Man" on the box, which also refers to the atomic bomb dropped on Nagasaki. Specialty stores such as comic book shops had figures in packaging which referred to him as "Fat Bastard", however. References External links * Category:Austin Powers characters Category:Fictional Scottish people Category:Fictional cannibals Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional postal workers Category:Fictional sumo wrestlers Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:1999 introductions